


The Bedroom Door

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [23]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: "Bonnie was so busy pouring the milk into her cereal, she didn’t hear Enzo sneak up behind her." They've been together for a short time, but Enzo can't keep his hands off her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "For some reason Enzo has been more amorous than usual lately, however, Bonnie doesn't mind at all"

Bonnie was so busy pouring the milk into her cereal, she didn’t hear Enzo sneak up behind her. When his arms snaked around her waist, she jumped. “You gotta stop doing that.”

Enzo kissed the back of her neck. “Doing what.” His voice was deep and throaty and the vibrations send shivers down her spine. Bonnie put down the milk and turned in his arms, leaning against the counter.

“Sneaking up on me.” She studied him; he grinned widely as he held her. Her heart fluttered. “What’s got you in such a good mood lately?”

“You.” Enzo pulled her even closer and her hands wrapped around his neck.

Bonnie bit back the smile that threatened to overtake her. Instead, Enzo kissed her, all lips and passion, and Bonnie felt her stomach pool in warmth. “Me, huh?” she said breathlessly when they finally part. Enzo kept kissing her, down her neck and shoulders, his hands exploring the skin over her ribs. When he grazed over a spot just beside her breast, she squealed, sending her even closer into his arms and Enzo’s grip over her tightened. He grinned into the skin beneath her ears. “You’re annoying,” she teased.

“And you, Bonnie Bennett, are amazing.” He kissed her on the mouth and Bonnie tangled her fingers into his hair. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Bonnie felt herself melting. “You’re prettying amazing yourself.” His hand traveled lower, settling on her ass. She rolled her eyes. “And handsy.”

“Like I said - “ Enzo picked her up and her legs quickly wrapped around him. “Can’t get enough you.”

Holding his face, Bonnie studied his gaze - there was a glint, a hint a of mischievousness and desire, but also - something akin to _awe_  mingled with could possibly be - 

Bonnie felt her heart speed up. “Same here.” Her voice almost cracked, but Enzo does not notice. Instead, he started walking back to the bedroom. Laughing, Bonnie leaned into his hair, leaving a lingering kiss. “Enzo - I’m eating breakfast!”

His eyes twinkled. “So am I.” Bonnie swallowed and kissed him, doing her level best to not squirm in his arms. 

Enzo kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.


End file.
